D'Vine's Injuries
by Snow Coyote
Summary: A dirt farmer suspects abuse after he views a baby Null Guardian's injuries and hears her as she sobs.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

*I usually enjoy working in the Null Void, but not as a slave within a Kormite mine* a dirt farmer thought. He frowned while he walked behind another slave. He looked ahead as the inhabitants of the Null Void walked into a mine.

*I have no idea where my son is* the farmer pondered while his frown remained on his face. His shoulders slumped. *One of D'Void's Null Guardians carried my son a few days ago. I might not see him another time. Maybe our paths will cross in the Kormite mine* he mused. He smiled for a few seconds.

*Maybe I will locate my son soon. I am looking forward to holding him. I might never let go of him* the dirt farmer mused. His eyes widened for a moment.

*My son might be deceased from exhaustion in a mine! Perhaps he is already buried in the Null Void.* Tears formed in the dirt farmer's eyes before he sobbed. His frown came back at a snail's pace. ''No! I must remain positive. My son is alive!'' he muttered under his breath.

The dirt farmer glanced over his shoulder. *D'Void and his Null Guardians are not here. They are probably near a large drill. The drill is tearing a hole in the Null Void. D'Void and his Null Guardian army are going to get out of the Null Void until they eventually conquer the world. The other slaves and I will remain within the Null Void.*

A slave collapsed on his knees. He closed his eyes. ''I am too exhausted to work in the Kormite mine again!'' he muttered under his breath.

The dirt farmer's eyes increased in size another time. He turned and faced the slave. ''You can rest in the mine. The Null Guardians won't follow you,'' he said. The farmer took the slave's hand until the latter stood. He smiled after he was thanked.

The slaves gasped as soon as a Null Guardian flew to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Null Guardian screeched at the dirt farmer and his companion. Its fangs were bared as it snarled. It approached the exhausted slave at a snail's pace. The creature's tentacle contacted the slave until he was knocked down.

''I won't rest in the mine! Please don't take me to D'Void! I will place extra Kormite in the drill's furnace. Just don't take me to D'Void.  
He will end my life slowly and painfully!'' the slave said. His body trembled while his eyes widened.

The slave shrieked after the Null Guardian wrapped its multiple tentacles around his arms. He was lifted and carried to D'Void's citadel.

*Just like how my son was carried* the dirt farmer thought. A tear slid down his face. He had no idea if other Null Guardians were nearby. The farmer continued to follow slaves into the mine.

A baby Null Guardian flew before she was near the slaves. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Curiosity caused the dirt farmer to tilt his head. He ceased walking before his eyes settled on the Null Guardian. He gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

The dirt farmer saw many bruises on the infant's body. His jaw dropped before his eyes became bigger again. ''You are D'Vine!  
I remember viewing D'Void adopting you a week ago,'' he said. The farmer frowned again. ''Rebels protected themselves and shot your territorial parents in front of D'Void. Enraged, D'Void ordered other Null Guardians to attack your parents' killers. I don't know if the rebels escaped. I stepped into a Kormite mine after the freedom fighters ran from your kind.''

The farmer was thoughtful for a moment. ''I also recall D'Void mentioning your name a few times,'' he said to the Null Guardian. He gasped another time. He walked to D'Vine.

''D'Void is hurting you?'' the dirt farmer wished to know. He shook his head in disbelief. ''I never view D'Void harming his Null Guardians.  
I always observe him with them. The Null Guardians are D'Void's pets,'' the farmer said. His thoughtful expression returned.

''Are adult Null Guardians harming you, D'Vine? Are they distressed due to D'Void scratching your stomach instead of their bellies?''  
the farmer wished to know.

D'Vine continued to sob. She departed until the curious farmer followed her.

The dirt farmer's eyes widened again as soon as he discovered why D'Vine sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Three enslaved children surrounded D'Vine while they scowled at her.

The dirt farmer remembered viewing the trio in the Kormite mine a few times. *D'Void enslaves men with children and women* he thought. He wondered how the children got out of the mine. *How did the kids run by the Null Guardians? Maybe D'Void's pets never noticed them* the farmer mused.  
His jaw descended after one boy pulled one of D'Vine's wings.

D'Vine shrieked.

''All Null Guardians are nasty!'' a boy exclaimed.

''Null Guardians bite and they are loud!'' another boy stated.

One boy glanced at his companions. ''We hate working in mines!'' he said.

''D'Void never rescues you from us. He does not love you at all,'' a boy said to D'Vine.

D'Vine whimpered.

''D'Void is why we can't find our parents in the Kormite mines! We are never with our families. He never lets us rest, you baby freak!'' a boy snapped.

D'Vine continued to sob. She shrieked after a boy pulled one of her tentacles. She snapped at him until he glowered and punched one side of her body. The baby Null Guardian sobbed and shrieked at the same time.

*D'Void and the Null Guardians never harmed D'Vine* the dirt farmer mused. His eyes were wide as he approached the boys. ''Please don't harm the baby Null Guardian any longer,'' he said.

The boys frowned as they noticed the dirt farmer.

''Null Guardians are cruel!'' a boy exclaimed.

''Tormenting a sobbing baby Null Guardian is cruel,'' the dirt farmer said.

The boys exchanged glances. Scowling, they departed.

D'Vine still sobbed as she focused on the dirt farmer. She turned until she flew to D'Void.

The dirt farmer smiled.

The Null Guardian thanked him after she spared his life.

The End


End file.
